Rookie
by SlayerBVC
Summary: Kitty Katswell was the T.U.F.F. Academy's best recruit in two decades, however even the best are still subject to procedure. Set three years prior to Episode 1.


**Rookie

* * *

**

"Nicely done Agent Katswell. That's another record time set for the trials." the Chief said to his newest recruit.

"I still think that the previous times were set too low. But I can live with another record." Kitty replied to her boss. At 24 years old and just five months out of the academy, she was being praised as the most talented agent they've seen in 20 years.

Kitty's partner and mentor Jack Rabbit had just watched her break another of the training records he himself once held. However he realized there, that he had little left to teach her and went into the training room.

"What is it Agent Rabbit?" the Chief asked the cotton-tailed agent.

"Sir, I have nothing left to teach Agent Katswell, in fact I think I'm holding her back. Long story short, in accordance with the T.U.F.F. Training Manual, I would like to recommend her for the final portion of her training."

"Jack you can't mean-"

"Yes the individual mission." Jack said to his partner, taking out his pocket edition training manual. "An agent in-training cannot be made a full agent until the agent in question successfully completes a mission on their own with no backup from their HQ. There is no limit to how long their mission can take, but the capture of at least one criminal is necessary to pass. This is a required part of every field agent's training and cannot be skipped."

"But who should I go after?" Kitty wondered aloud.

"Actually I think I have the ideal mission for you." Jack said handing her a 2 GB flash drive which Kitty put into the training room's computer. Pulling up a case file from it. "Several robberies have been pulled off in the last six months, from vaults and display cases that would be otherwise impossible to break into." Jack advanced to the next section of the file. "Petropolis Gold Reserve, Jaguar Jewelers, and others" he moved onto the last page. "Security camera footage taken last week from the Reserve's underground vault has identified our thief as this slippery lizard. He's only known as 'The Chameleon'"

"Keswick believes that he possesses a 'molecular transformation suit' which allows him to shapeshift his appearance and body shape to any object or being at will. This is most likely how he committed the robberies." the Chief added in.

"But he's run free for the last six months, why should I be able to catch him when nobody else could?" Kitty said to the two.

"You're the best recruit in the entire history of T.U.F.F., I think that's reason enough." Jack assured her. "Anyway, Keswick concluded that he's probably going to return to the Gold Reserve's vault tonight to clean another 25% of it out." "And I'd suggest you get ready to meet him there."

***Petropolis Gold Reserve 8:30 PM***

"Graveyard shift again Randy?" a chimpanzee security guard said to another who was an otter.

"Yep Ted, hey I'll see you next Thursday." the otter said to Ted as he left for the night, leaving him alone. The otter got a devious look on his face as he ducked into a bathroom and Ted came out in his place only with red pupils instead of the usual green pupils that he had.

The imposter Ted placed his paw on the vault's security scanner opening it and deactivating the security system. Not-Ted started loading pallets of gold bars into the vault's heavy duty utility elevator, and was about to send them up, when he felt the cold steel of a firearm on the back of his neck.

"Working late tonight Ted?" the weapon's owner asked him.

"Umm... yes that's it I'm working late." he said, too nervous to turn his head.

"Riiight. So, you mind telling me where Randy is. He was here when I came in two hours ago."

"Err...Bad shellfish?" the fake Ted replied.

"Should have stopped at question one Ted, or should I call you Randy. Or maybe perhaps, THE CHAMELEON!" Kitty shouted.

"Drat." the lizard said as he morphed back into his true form. "But who do you think you are, going after me?"

Kitty took out her badge "Agent Kitty Katswell of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. You're wanted for multiple counts of robbery and theft. I'd suggest you surrender now and save me the trouble of cleaning the mess that would be left in this vault from me fighting you." By the time Kitty stopped talking however, he'd seemingly fled. "*Sigh* I really need to learn when to stop talking." Kitty told herself as she activated her cold-seeking goggles* and proceeded to sweep the vault before an idea popped in her head.

The Chameleon had morphed into a gold bar and saw the cat agent leave the vault, which he took as his cue to resume taking the gold into the elevator. "My van is parked at the back of the building, I'll load the gold into it and then leave." he said to himself as he loaded the last pallet into the elevator. The elevator door at the rear of the Gold Reserve opened and the Chameleon morphed into a motorized pallet jack so he could carry the gold into the van.

That was when Kitty jumped out from behind a dumpster and threw a bucket of water onto him, which shorted his suit out. "Nooo! This can't be possible! How can I be arrested by a rookie!" he cried out in horror as his suit continued to spark and crackle.

"Like this, you scaly shapeshifter!" Kitty said as she threw his head against the concrete wall of the reserve, before tying him up with his own tongue.

***Petropolis Prison, The Next Day***

"Kitthy Kathshwell you will pbay for arrespting meb!*" The chameleon said barely comprehensibly.

"Chief where's Jack." Kitty asked wondering why he wasn't here for this.

"He submitted his resignation last night after you left. Something about starting freelance work I think" he answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1.) Reptiles are Cold-Blooded, so the usual thermal goggles wouldn't really work.

2.) Hey you try talking without your tongue sometime.

* * *

I'm not a mind reader folks. Please Review!


End file.
